Misty's Birthday
by MISTYFAN4EVER8887
Summary: A story about Misty's birthday.


Misty's Birthday

Characters:  
Ash (15)  
Misty (turns 15 in story)  
Brock (20ish)  
May (12)  
Max (10)  
Jessie & James (24-25ish) (although they don't appear in the story as major roles, in fact, I have yet to decide if I want to include them)

For the plotline of the story, Ash and Misty have already confessed, May and Drew have confessed (oh, and Drew is May's same age but that doesn't matter 'cuz he doesn't appear in the story at all), Jessie and James have quit Team Rocket to become rich and famous by doing GOOD (and also have confessed)

Narrator: Our heroes are back in Cerulean City, where they will celebrate the birthday of a special friend.

Ash is giving a pep talk to May, Max, and Brock. They are meeting at the big fountain in the middle of the city. He asks for their help and cooperation during Misty's big day.

Ash: OK guys, you all know what day it is today, right?

Brock: The day I get a date with one of those adorable sisters! swoons (yes mistys sisters)

May: The day my Combuskin finally evolves into Blaziken! Awesome!

Max: The day you finally remove "awesome" from your vocabulary.

May: The day I beat your face in.

Brock: Cool it you two.

Ash: (smacks self in head, awww heck you know how) No guys! I told you over and over! How could you forget! It's Misty's birthday!

May and Max: Oh, yeah!

Brock: I remember!

Ash: And I'm counting on all of you to make this a very special day for a very special girl. That means, May and Max, please can you two get along and not fight with each other for just one day? I don't think it will kill you both.

May and Max: (sighing reluctantly) OK.

Ash: And Brock, try not to flirt with any of the girls, especially Misty's friends. You know how much that pisses her off.

Brock: (sighing, head down all depressed) Gotcha.

Ash: Now, we will need all the help we can get preparing for Misty's party. But, the real surprise will come tonight when I give Misty my present. I will need your help to keep this an ABSOLUTE SECRET from Misty. OK?

All: OK.

Max: So what are you giving her?

Ash: Well, ever since we confessed our love, she has always asked me to take her on a first date. I said to her over and over that we were too young for dating now and I promised in the future we will have a date. But, since it's her special day, and I love her so much, for tonight only I'll take her on that special date.

All: Awwwww!

Brock: I know she'll definitety love that!

Ash: I already made the reservations for the restaurant so I'll be free to do what needs to be done now.

May: Good idea.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet meet Ash and friends at the fountain. Daisy asks them to come back to help them set up the food for the party.

Daisy: I'm glad I found you guys. Quick! We need help with the food!

Ash: Ok. We were just wrapping up our meeting. Let's go!

Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Misty's sisters start back to the Cerulean gym. Lily tells the gang what is ready so far.

Lily: The decorations are all ready, Violet and me got them all up. I'll be playing the music. I brought a couple party music CDs last night, and I managed to dig up some of Misty's favorites. The food just arrived, so we'll need help getting it out and setting it up.

Ash: Ok. What else do you need help with?

Lily: Well, Violet ordered the cake, I think. And Misty's friends will be here by 12:00. So we should be good to go.

The scene fades with the group on their way to the gym.

The scene then sets to Misty's bedroom in the gym. She is still sleeping. Lily walks in after the group arrives back to the gym. She wakes Misty. The group comes in a minute later.

Lily: (quietly) Hey Misty! Misty! Time to get up!

Misty: (slowly awakes, rubs eyes) Hi guys. What's up?

Lily, Daisy, and Violet: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTY!

Now Misty is totally awake. She thanks her sisters. They each give Misty birthday/good morning hugs.

Misty: Thanks guys!

Violet: You're welcome! Well, get up, sis! Time to get dressed! You've got a big day ahead! We've got …….

She was about to continue when Daisy and Violet started give her the "cut" sign. She was about to ask why and then she stopped herself. She realized she almost revealed the whole surprise party.

Violet: Oops………

Misty: What? What have you got?

Violet: Well……

Just as Daisy and Lily were about to say "Nice going, Violet!", there is a knock at the gym door that helps them out of their predicament. Sort of.

Misty's friends were waiting outside. Ash, Brock, May and Max were their too, they helped the caterers bring in food. Lily goes to the door, and the scene changes to the door.

Lily: (answering the door & seeing Misty's friends, whispering) What are you guys doing here this early! I thought everyone was coming at 12:00! (It was almost 11:00)

Erica: (not the gym leader that Ash fought against, she's one of Misty's friends) Well, we thought you could use extra help with the party, so……..

Lily: We're good with the party! Misty's not dressed yet! And this will blow the surprise! Oh, wait….. (she remembers Violet nearly revealing the party) Well, I guess Misty pretty much already knows, so I guess you can come in, but don't go upstairs!

Erica: Don't worry! We'll wait here in the lobby.

While they wait, Lily goes behind the front desk and picks up the phone. She dials 18 for Misty's room. Right after she dials, the scene changes back to Misty's room. Daisy picks up the phone when it rings.

Daisy: Hello? Is this Lily?

Lily: Yes. Misty's friends are already here! What should we do?

Daisy: Oh no! (whispering) Ummm….. stall them, I'll tell the rest. Should I tell Misty about the party now?

Lily: Ok. Meet me down here.

Daisy: Alright.

They both hang up.

Daisy: Misty, your friends are all here.

Misty: (surprised) WHAT! (clutches her sheets) Why are they here! I'm not dressed yet!

Daisy: I'm sorry Misty! We planned a surprise party for you! We didn't know everyone was going to show up so fast! Lily has them in the lobby. They won't come up here.

Misty: (calms down) Oh, well, that's ok. I'll just get dressed now. (she gets out of bed)

Violet: You have clothes to wear?

Misty: Yeah. You can go down. I'll be their in a sec.

Violet: Alright. 

Misty pulls off her fluffy pajama shirt and pants. She grabs an orange shirt and jeans. She puts on her shirt easily, but while putting on her pants, her left foot gets stuck in the pant leg. When she tries to get it un-stuck, she trips and falls over, in a comedic sort of way. She groans while she lies on the floor.

In the main lobby, Misty's sisters & co. chat with her friends. Misty comes out, everyone cheers.

ALL: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Misty is really excited. She hugs and talks to everyone while the rest chatter.

Erica: Hey Misty! Happy Birthday!

Misty: Hi Erica! Nice to see you!


End file.
